Nueva etapa
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Ni ella, ni los Salvatore, ni la réplica podían saber que él no era su amigo. Si no la persona a la que habían intentado asesinar ciertos de veces. Nadie podía saber que Klaus estaba vivo y que ocupaba el cuerpo de Tyler.


**N/A:** Bueno este en mi primer fic de Crónicas Vampiricas. Siempre quise escribir un fic de esta serie, pero hasta ahora no me había decantado por ningún personaje. Esto lo escribí _después_ de ver la tercera temporada y _antes_ de ver la cuarta (que por cierto aún no he visto). Supongo que esta escena aparecerá en la serie pero yo he preferido hacerlo desde mi punto de vista. Y publicarlo hoy, 31 de Octubre.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio. Pertenece a LJ Smith.

¡Feliz Halloween!

* * *

Una lágrima más salía de su ojo. Lentamente, descendiendo por su pómulo, rozando su nariz y bordeando sus labios para luego caerse y perderse con el resto de lágrimas que habían caído sobre la almohada.

La imagen de Tyler le volvió a la mente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tyler había muerto.

No era como cuando se había ido por primera vez y volvió a los pocos meses. O cuando se marchó de nuevo para romper su vínculo con Klaus.

Esta vez no iba a volver. Jamás volvería a besarle, a abrazarle. No volvería a verle sonreir. Tyler se había ido y nunca más iba a volver. Y para ella que no podía morir era un infierno.

¿Ese era el castigo por ser vampiro? ¿Ver morir a la gente que amaba sin poder hacer nada?

Recordó como se transformó para obligarla a irse y que no lo viera morir. La última imagen de Tyler que tenía era una en la que se transformaba en lobo. Con esos ojos amarillos que relucían en la oscuridad. Esos ojos que había aprendido a temer.

Se apretó con la almohada y siguió llorando.

Tyler se había ido. Tyler había muerto. Tyler se había ido. Tyler había muerto. Tyler se había ido. Tyler había muerto. Tyler se había ido. Tyler había muertoTyler había se había ido. Tyler había muerto. Tyler se había ido. Tyler había muerto. Tyler se había ido. Tyler había muerto. Tyler había se había ido. Tyler había muerto. Tyler se había ido. Tyler había muerto. Tyler había se había ido. Tyler había muerto. Tyler se había ido. Tyler había muerto.

Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler Tyler.

-Tyler- dijo con una voz rota.

-Caroline.

Ahí estaba su voz. Su mente no solo la torturaba con su imagen, ahora también con su voz.

-Tyler-volvió a susurrar.

-Caroline.

Caroline abrió los ojos. Y ahí estaba. El reflejo de la ventana le devolvía la imagen de Tyler. Detrás suyo. Vivo.

Sin apartar la vista de los ojos del chico que veía a través del crital se levantó. Primero la manos en la cama para hacer de apoyo. Luego la cabeza de la almohada y por último el cuerpo.

Se giró despacio, temiendo no encontrarse a nadie al hacerlo.

Pero Tyler estaba ahi. De pie. Mirándola. Vivo.

-¡Tyler!

Caroline se lanzó a sus brazos, estrechándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Pero le daba igual. Tyler estaba vivo y no pensaba dejar que se fuera.

-¡Estás vivó!-exclamó-Pero ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé-Tyler empezó a secar las lágrimas de Caroline.-Pero ahora estaremos juntos. No te voy a dejar.

-Yo tampoco-dijo la chica juntando su frente con la de su novio.-Juntos para siempre-murmuró con sus labios pegados a los del chico.

Se besaron. Fue uno de sus besos pasionales que se daban después de mucho tiempo sin verse. Donde expresaban lo que sentían mejor que con palabras. Aunque ese fue distinto, pero a Caroline no le importó. Se había llevado un buen susto y no pensaba dejar ir a Tyler nunca más.

Por su parte Tyler no se preocupaba por lo que había pasado o lo que podía pasar. Disfrutaba del momento. Era la primera vez que Caroline la besaba. Era la primera vez que podía besar sus labios sin que ella fuera a apartarle. La primera vez que la tocaba, su cintura, su culo, sus muslos firmes que le aprisionaban. Sentía sus manos colándose bajo su camiseta y palpando su pecho firme, arrañandolo con las uñas.

Él por su parte ya había conseguido quitarle la cazadora roja que llevaba puesta y se dedicaba a pasar sus manos por su cuerpo enrroscado al rededor suyo, a besar su cuello, morderle la oreja y arrancarle gemidos acada vez más fuetes.

Tenía planes para Caroline. Lo primero era irse del pueblo. Estar los dos solos y disfrutar de su compañía, como estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Ella pensaba que su novio se había librado de la muerte y había vuelto a sus brazos. No iba a resultar difícil que le siguiera.

Ni ella, ni los Salvatore, ni la réplica podían saber que en lugar de su amigo esta otra persona. La misma a la que habían intentado matar en cientos de ocasiones.

Nadie podía saber que Klaus estaba vivo. Y que estaba en el cuerpo de Tyler.

El mismo que en esos momentos besaba a la mujer que le había llamado la atención hace tanto tiempo y que iba a ser suya.

* * *

¿Y bien? Sé que ha habído un momento un tanto pasteloso, pero no sabía muy bien como seguir con la trama. Espero que os haya gustado.

Mitsuki Sakurai.


End file.
